Gravity Rush 2 side missions
Side Missions are optional missions in Gravity Rush 2. They are accessed via talking to civilians in Jirga Para Lhao, Hekseville, and the Banga Settlement. These missions offer the player the opportunity to meet new characters, obtain collectibles, and increase Kat's maximum health and gravity energy. If you miss any of these missions, you won't be able to play them until Kat settles in at her pipe house using the replay mission option (due to story reasons), which will in turn treat them as flashbacks, usually the result of Kat being separated from friends, or a character dying. Side Missions Banga Settlement # Dream Doll, Angel Doll # Fly Me to the Storm Jirga Para Lhao Lei Colmosna # The Machineries of Joy # Oh, Sweet Little Lady # Something This Way Flies # If I Had Just One Wish # Diabolically Yours # Shadows on Shadows # Dream of the Sky # Prodigal Son # Together, So Strange # Finding You # An Author's Discreet Charm II # Forgetful Bodyguard # Dangerous Delivery # A Game of Gravity Lei Havina # Things I Like, Things I Hate # Dream of the Sky III # I Have a Rendezvous with You # Bridge to Tomorrow # Going to Town Lei Elgona # The Spoils of War # Dream of the Sky II # An Author's Discreet Charm # Something This Way Flies II # The Wages of Fear # Shifter's Choice Hekseville Auldnoir # A Legend is Born # Thus Spoke the Adventurer # Do What You Will Pleajeune # One Day this Crush Will End # Find the Idol # Forbidden Games # Wandering Artistry # Spirit of a Man # Flow My Tears, the Man Said Endestria # A House in the Blue Sky # Forbidden Cargo # A Legend is Born II Vendecentre # Anchors Aweigh # Anchors Aweigh II # An Angel Named Double-Cross # Hands Up, Hands Out # Training Day # Training Day II # Come One, Come All # The Grand Illusion # Find the Idol II # The New World Trivia * Several of the missions' titles may be allusions to other works of fiction or entertainment. ** "Fly Me to the Storm" is likely a play on "Fly Me to the Moon," a well-known jazz standard and love song popularized by Frank Sinatra. ** "The Machineries of Joy" takes its title from a 1964 collection of short stories by science fiction author Ray Bradbury. ** "Something This Way Flies" may be an oblique reference to "something wicked this way comes," a line from Shakespeare's ''Macbeth ''and the title of another work by Ray Bradbury. ** "The Wages of Fear" is the name of a well-known 1953 French-Italian drama film. ** "Training Day" is a reference to the 2001 crime movie of the same name. ** "Forbidden Games" is an acclaimed 1952 French war drama film. ** "Do What You Will" is the title of a collection of essays by English author Aldous Huxley. However, as the mission in question deals with an incontinent dog, the connection between the two seems unlikely. ** "Flow My Tears, the Man Said" is a possible reference to ''Flow My Tears, the Policeman Said, ''a 1974 science fiction novel by author Philip K. Dick, which tells the story of a singer and TV star who awakens in a world where he has never existed. Category:Gameplay